


All The Better to Bite You With

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Depends on Your Perspective, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Stiles Loves Derek, Werewolf Kink, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, biting kink, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek sunk his teeth into the firm muscle of Stiles’ shoulder, drawing a tight, hissed moan from his lips as his teeth clamped down on the skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Better to Bite You With

Derek sunk his teeth into the firm muscle of Stiles’ shoulder, drawing a tight, hissed moan from his lips as his teeth clamped down on the skin.

The noise pulled him deeper, and Stiles arched his back into it, feeling the satisfying brush of Derek’s skin on his own, and the sure, wanting thrust of Derek’s cock inside him.

"Oh god, do that again," the words came out as a breathless whisper.

He was utterly enveloped by the werewolf, pressed into the mattress by his weight, his long arms intertwined tightly with Derek’s solid ones, the space between them slick with sweat, all hot, and wet, and so right.

As Derek pushed farther into him, Stiles felt himself twitch, growing somehow impossibly harder, his cock leaking messily all over the sheets beneath him. He made a soft, high sound that, in any other context, he wouldn’t be proud of. Derek growled in response, and Stiles found that he could care less what his mouth did without his consent.

Derek’s bite softened, his lips sucking on the angry, red marks his teeth had just left in Stiles’ skin. He sucked on the spot, making it sore to the touch before he turned his attention to the long cord of muscle in Stiles’ neck, flicking his tongue across it hungrily before sinking his teeth into it, a soft, deep growl slipping from his throat as he drove himself deeper into Stiles, his rhythm picking up speed.

Stiles hissed at the sharp sensation, torn halfway between flinching from the pain of it, or leaning into it, almost begging for more as his body was pressed forward with the strength of Derek’s pounding. His heart was slamming away against his ribs, sweat glistening on his skin, small beads of it sliding down the dip in his back to mingle with Derek’s own.

"Oh, fuck, Derek. Fuck, fuu-uu-uck," he moaned, the stream of words broken by the filthy punctuation of Derek’s thrusts. His lips trailed down the back of Stiles’ neck, softly kissing his skin each time they paused, hot, moist breath prickling the nerves beneath it. They never held on for longer than a half-second or so, shuddered out of place as Derek railed against him, leaving each spot feeling unfinished, raw, even, aching for more.

Stiles pressed himself up against Derek, pushing them both up off the mattress so that he could get to his cock, still leaking in a desperate bid for attention as Derek fucked him. He wrapped a hand around it, and began fucking up into it in time with Derek’s thrusts. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. Deep in the base of his pelvis, Stiles felt his orgasm begin to take shape, to coalesce into a hot, pulsating ball of pleasure, shockwaves radiating out through his nerves as it began to slide to the base of his cock.

Derek sank his teeth into his skin again, and Stiles’ muscles tensed, locking into place as the point of no return was reached. he bucked back into Derek’s hips, and cocked his head to the side just enough to lock a smoldering, amber-brown eye with Derek’s red ones. Something clicked into place, a silent, burning desire that Stiles had harbored ever since that first night in the woods all those years ago.

As Stiles’ nerves began to misfire, the sensation building in the base of his cock, he let his eye linger on Derek’s.

“Harder,” he growled at the werewolf, and somehow, Derek knew he wasn’t talking about the sex. A silent, instantaneous look of doubt, of fear, even, flashed across Derek’s eyes, and Stiles nodded. Derek closed his eyes, and let his teeth sink deep enough to draw blood.

And suddenly, almost like he had planned it, Stiles was coming. The pain that should have accompanied the bite never hit his nerves. As Stiles’ orgasm emptied itself, every single nerve in his body was wracked with resounding shockwaves of white-hot pleasure, leaving his synapses misaligned, signals firing into empty space, unable to reach their destinations.

He didn’t even feel it when Derek snicked his teeth out of his skin. He was too busy concentrating on the quick, wrecked thrusts that were suddenly grinding against his ass. Derek’s hands, no, his claws were wrapped tightly around the crook of his hips, and with a snarl, and a string of curses intermingled with pleas to Stiles as if he were a deity, Derek was coming, knot emptying itself into Stiles as the human clenched around him, the aftershocks of his own orgasm still stuttering through his body.

Stiles slumped back to the sheets, cool and damp from the sweat that had been stained into them. Derek followed him down, his body still thrumming with hot, content hum from deep in his chest. Stiles felt lips press absentmindedly against his skin, retracing the marks they had made while they fucked.

They stopped over the place where Derek had bitten him, pausing almost briefly before pressing softly, almost tentatively, against it.

Derek’s voice was almost broken as he whispered into Stiles’ skin. “You’re already healing.”

Stiles smiled as he slowly, carefully eased Derek out of himself and rolled over to face him, a slight moan escaping Derek’s lips as he slid free, his overstimulated nerves screaming from the action.

Stiles slid his hands up around Derek’s neck, watching Derek’s fading red eyes flick back and forth between his own, a silent, almost hesitant look playing across them. He pulled their mouths together, closing the remaining distance between them to plant a reassuring kiss on the werewolf’s lips. In spite of the fading refraction that was slowly muting his nerves, Stiles couldn’t help but feel slight warmth spread throughout his body, reaching from where Derek’s lips were locked around his own, through his still-recovering heart, all the way down to his toes. He closed his eyes, and poured everything he could back into the kiss.

When they finally parted, the hesitant look behind Derek’s eyes was gone, and Stiles smiled, his own amber-brown irises fading and washing away like dye in water, replaced with a deep, molten gold. Stiles gasped lightly, as his senses seemed to come to life. Around him, the world took on a new form, alive with the sound of Derek’s heartbeat, the snick of his eyelids, the way each individual strand of his hair rustled together when he moved. Stiles could see every pore on his cheek, each individual fleck of gold in his eyes, and smell his happy, satisfied scent roil in the air around him. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with as much of the wood-and-leather scent as he could as he allowed his eyes to slide closed.

With a small chuckle that started deep in Derek’s chest, he leaned down and placed his soft lips against the dip of Stiles’ collarbone. A quiet, whispering question slipped from his lips.

"Mine?" Stiles felt it in his nerves as much as he heard it in his ears.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was your basic PWP, or Porn with Plot, depending on how you looked at it. Regardless, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I still can't believe you guys actually like it. Thank you. If I could hug each and every one of you, I would.
> 
> Before you go, feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> And don't forget to check out my blog, maybe give it a follow! watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com


End file.
